Shadows of Evil
Shadows of Evil is the eighteenth (chronologically the third) Zombies map. It is the first Zombies map in Call of Duty: Black Ops III ''and was released along with the game on November 6, 2015 for Xbox One, Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4 and PC. Set in the 1940s in the fictional Morg City, it follows four new characters, Nero Blackstone, Jessica Rose, Jack Vincent and Floyd Campbell as they are transported to a nightmarish realm by the Shadow Man, a supernatural being pushing for their repentance. The map adds in a new variant of the Zombie Shield: the Rocket Shield, a new Perk-A-Cola called Widow's Wine and introduces GobbleGum, which allows players to gain special one-time abilities from machines across the map. It also features two brand new enemies, the Margwas and the Parasites, while bringing back many traditional zombies features, including the Pack-A-Punch machine. Features Weapons Harvest Pod Drops Perk-a-Cola Machines Juggernog, Double Tap and Speed Cola spawn randomly each time a match of Shadows of Evil starts up. In the Junction area, in front of the doors that lead to Waterfront Footlight and Canal District lies a broken bottle that is either red, green or yellow. These bottles indicate in which district the perks have spawned. Red indicates Juggernog, green indicates Speed Cola and yellow is Double Tap. In order to power up the perk machines, one must go into Beast mode and electrocute the panels next to each perk machine. *Quick Revive *Stamin-Up *Widow's Wine *Juggernog *Double Tap Root Beer *Speed Cola *Mule Kick Pack-a-Punch The Pack-a-Punch Machine allows weapons to be upgraded to better versions of themselves. The machine typically changes the weapon's name, adds one or more attachments and makes the firing sound higher pitched accompanied by a red/purple muzzle flash. The weapon also notably gains a bizarre camouflage to accent the changes done to it. In Shadows of Evil, Treyarch has added a new feature to Pack-A-Punch after using it once with a weapon one can upgrade the weapon again (for 2500 without ammo being refilled) to gain a perk on the weapon which give your bullets a chance to have a special effect. The perks are as follows: * Thunder Wall: Random bullets have a thunder gun like effect, blasting back zombies * Blast Furnace: Zombies affected by this perk explode when hit. The perk can chain to other zombies, chaining explosions * Fireworks: Zombies killed have a chance to briefly spawn a cluster of fireworks which kill nearby zombies * Turned: Zombies affected by this perk become "friendly" and will run around attacking other zombies, killing them in 1 hit. * Deadwire: Random bullets shock zombies, chaining electricity to nearby zombies The machine in this map appears as a light blue portal (similar to the color of the machine's paint in previous maps) with a tentacle that comes out upon placing a weapon in the "machine". It is activated for use by placing four Gateworms on podiums in the Rift area. Opening Scene Transcript Gallery Shadows of Evil Character Introduction Reveal Image BOIII.png|Character Introduction Reveal Image Shadows of Evil Progression Reveal Image BOIII.png|Progression Reveal Image Shadows of Evil Morg City Reveal Image BOIII.png|Morg City Reveal Image Shadows of Evil The World Reveal Image BOIII.png|The World Reveal Image Shadows of Evil Overhead BOIII.png|An overhead view of Morg City. Shadows of Evil View 1 BOIII.png|A view of Morg City from under a bridge. Note that the Mystery Box's Beam is also shown, but in a white colour. Shadows of Evil View 2 BOIII.png|A view of Morg City's plaza. ShadowsofEvil_Cast_BOIII.jpg|''Shadows of Evil Cast. Unnamed Man BO3.png Jessica Overview BO3.png Jessica Kills BO3.png Jessica Closeup BO3.png Vincent Closeup BO3.png Vincent Smokes BO3.png Bribery BO3.png Vincent Revolver BO3.png Brass Knuckle BO3.png Campbell Closeup 1 BO3.png Campbell Closeup 2 BO3.png Nero Magazine BO3.png Nero Magic 1 BO3.png Nero Magic 2 BO3.png Nero Throwing Knife 1 BO3.png Nero Throwing Knife 2 BO3.png Jessica Mark BO3.png Campbell Mark BO3.png Nero Awakens BO3.png Zombies Prologue BO3.png Videos Official Call of Duty® Black Ops III – Zombies Shadows of Evil Prologue|Intro cutscene Easy Round Skip (Shadows of Evil) Black Ops 3 Zombies ᴴᴰ|The first Shadow Man location Trivia *Each time the player completes a ritual, a phone will ring, which, if answered gives story information about each main character. *Each time the player rides the train for the first time to a station the phone there will ring, when answered the player hear the tale of a reporter/private investigator being sent to Morg City to investigate certain events there. During one of those phone calls the reporter mentions that similar events in Morg City had occurred in New England, in 1882. *There is a cinema on the map. One of the shows is set to appear on November 6th, the same date Black Ops III was released.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-pMYi3idZ1U *The map appears to take heavy influence from the Cthulhu Mythos, including Eldritch beings that were notable for a demonic, squid-like appearance riddled with tentacles. This is most obvious with the name of the Wonder Weapon, which follows the same naming pattern as H.P Lovecraft's creations, and of the Cthulhu statue one might uncover. **The Cthulhu Mythos also starred zombies and re-animated corpses, alongside insectoid flying creatures, spectres and weaker, more human-like tentacle monsters, which fit in with the new types of enemies introduced. *Based on one of Richtofen's quotes when with Nikolai in The Giant, the artifact he was talking about is the summoning key that is trapping the Shadow Man. **This also confirms that Samantha Maxis sent him here first to collect the artifact, which explains his absence in the intro of The Giant until his WWII self opens a teleporter. *The plane from Mob of the Dead, Icarus, can be seen flying during the major easter egg, The Beginning of the End. *If one is to shoot The Shadow Man in the beginning of the match, they'll be able to skip to round 5 all the way up to 15. This can only be done on solo or on private matches. References Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops III Zombies Maps